


Easy to love

by sxwa



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bullying, Drinking, M/M, Slow Burn, enjoy, lo más cliché que hay
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxwa/pseuds/sxwa
Summary: Unos jóvenes soñadores como Jinki y Kibum comienzan su vida universitaria con toda la ilusión del mundo, pero terminan bajo las garras de una hermandad a la que le encanta jugar con los marginados. Sin embargo, consiguen ingeniárselas para salirse con la suya junto a un nuevo amigo que hacen allí. Una historia más sobre embrollos universitarios entre chavales. No sé tú, pero yo me lo leería.





	Easy to love

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy haciendo este fic en vez de estudiar y dudo que lo lean muchas personas. Lo siento si no actualizo con frecuencia, y aviso de que el desarrollo de la historia va a ser leeeeeeeeeento, pero siempre muy divertido. Espero que os guste! Mi twitter por si os queréis cagar en mi cabeza twitter.com/retromvp

**KIBUM POV**

 

El curso había empezado hace escasos días, y estabas a punto de cagarte en la silla de la facultad de la emoción y los nervios que tenías dentro. Tras incontables disputas con tus padres, al fin conseguiste hacerles a la idea de que ibas a irte del país para estudiar la carrera de tus sueños, que era, por supuesto: ¡diseño de moda!

Hacerles a la idea, porque convencerles era tarea imposible, pero por lo menos conseguiste marcharte sin que te ataran con clavos a la casa y obligarte a estudiar una carrera aburrida en la ciudad en la que vivías. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba ahora. Por mucho que quisieras a tus padres, esto era importante para ti, y por fin lo estabas logrando.

La moda era algo que te fascinaba, siempre querías ir de acuerdo a las tendencias del momento, y aunque no fueras la persona más rica del mundo capaz de vestir con unos pantalones de Dolce & Gabanna distintos todos los días, te las arreglabas para hacerte tus propios diseños, muy semejantes a los que aparecían a las revistas. No si, creatividad no te faltaba, desde luego. Menudo.  

Podías contar con los dedos de la mano a tus compañeros de clase. ¿Realmente se había apuntado tan poca gente? ¿O no habían aprobado el examen de acceso? Sea lo que fuere, era muy raro. Aunque la emoción del momento te impedía concentrarte en aquello.

¿Lo mejor de todo aquello? Que no estabas solo. Tu gran amigo Jinki había pillado el avión contigo para matricularse en la misma universidad que tú. Lo que pasa es que a él le iba más otro rollo, libros y esas cosas. Que a ver, a ti te gustaba leer, pero Jinki era un auténtico friki. Devoraba por lo menos dos libros por semana. Menudo crackhead. Pero era tu crackhead. Nada más matricularos —porque lo hicisteis a la vez, como buenas lapas que van en pack siempre— preguntasteis si podían poneros juntos en el mismo dormitorio, por si acaso. Mejor estar juntos que con cualquier rufián, ¿No? De todos modos, no dieron una respuesta concisa.

 

El golpe de la regla del profesor contra tu mesa te sacó de tus pensamientos.

   — ¿Estás aquí? —Tus ojos se elevaron para encontrarse con los del profesor, que por el tono de voz parecía enojado pero su rostro denotaba justo lo contrario.— Pregunto, por si no estás y hay que darte de baja para que otro alumno disfrute de tu plaza. 

Te quedaste unos segundos asimilando el comentario del profesor, aún despertando de tu ensoñamiento. Y como para chula tú, respondiste:

   — Creo que entre las cincuenta plazas libres que quedan, la mía no tiene que ser más especial. —reíste por lo bajini mientras te mordías el labio inferior. Sorprendentemente, el profesor reaccionó bien a tu comentario, acompañándote en la risa.

   — Chaval, agradece que tengo una paciencia infinita. —se acercó a su escritorio y apoyó sus manos sobre ella, de cara a los alumnos.— No sé por qué no se ha apuntado más gente. Supongo que habrán leído mal el día de comienzo de clases, ya que tengo a mucha más gente inscrita en la lista. —Añadió, señalando con el dedo dicho papel.– De todos modos, me ocuparé de hacerles saber sobre eso. Empecemos la clase de confección. Mi nombre es Kwon Jiyong.

  

Una hora y media después la clase había finalizado. ¿El profesor? Un poco rarito. Era tímido pero apasionado a la vez. Se le veía un buen maestro, de todos modos. Además era guapete. 

La próxima clase la tenías en un par de horas, así que tenías todo ese tiempo libre para explorar a fondo toda la universidad, pero por supuesto que no lo harías sin tu mano derecha, que finalizaba su primera clase en media hora. Los de letras, que son adictos a estar metidos en una clase recitando cosas.

Como la universidad era putamente grande y era imposible quedar con Jinki en un punto concreto, habíais acordado en recogerle de su clase y ya dar vueltas como besugos por su facultad. Ahora bien, ¿Cómo ibas a llegar ahí? Buena pregunta.

 

Un chaval pasaba por ahí.

 

“Oye. Digo, hola, buenos días. Perdón. ¿Sabes cómo llegar a la facultad esta de letras? Filología. Eso.” Dijiste de la manera más torpe posible. El chaval delante de ti parecía tanto o más confundido que tú. Debía ser su primer día también.

Era un chavalillo bastante bajito, con un rostro más que expresivo y seguramente cincuenta cafés encima. Menuda juventud más hiperactiva, con lo tranquilito que eras tú.

“¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡No! ¡No sé! ¡Perdón, es mi primer día aquí! ¡Estoy buscando la facultad donde se estudia música! ¿Sabes dónde está?”

“¿Me ves cara de saberlo?” ahí estaba, el Kibum borde de las nueve de la mañana. Acto seguido, el chaval se fue corriendo. “¿Tanto miedo doy?”, pensaste, algo preocupado. Muy bien, ya habías ahuyentado a un pobre chico. El primero del año. En fin, da igual. No le verías en tu vida.

Con paso decidido, te dirigiste a la ventanilla de información para preguntar dónde estaba la bendita facultad de las ratas de biblioteca esas. Como estuviera a tomar por culo iba a recoger a Jinki quien yo te diga.

  

* * *

 Tras unos diez minutos esperando en el banco de su clase, exprimiendo lo poco que quedaba de tu zumo de manzana, Jinki salió de la clase. Tuviste que pegarle una voz para que se percatara de su presencia. 

    — Por dios, Kibum, no grites. Qué lache me das. El primer día ya nos van a moler a palos.

Ahí estaba, el ingenioso de tu amigo. Pero no lo era más que tú. Vuestra amistad era una competición constante de ver quién era más gracioso. Pero de chill.

 

Te levantaste de tu sitio.

 

    — Buenos días a ti también, Einstein. —le diste una palmada en el hombro, invitándole a caminar. 

    — Einstein era científico. Yo soy todo un poeta. —Te corrigió. Cómo lo odiabas.— Jinki el poeta. Jinki Allan Poe. No, que ese era un borracho. Bueno, ni sabrás quién es. —Se burló, haciendo alarde de sus ilimitados conocimientos sobre literatura. ¡Pues claro que sabías quién era Poe! A este tío le falta un verano.

    — No pinches que es el primer día. —le pellizcaste— Einstein.

  

Tras un largo —MUY largo— paseo por toooda la facultad de los eruditos, os sentasteis en el césped para comeros el bocadillo. Por mucho que estuvieseis en la universidad, el bocata era sagrado. Aunque esta vez era comprado de una panadería cercana. Se acabó el bocata de la mama.

    — ¿Algún espécimen interesante en tu clase? —preguntaste curioso, jugando con la pelota de papel albal.

    — Somos todos bastante normalitos. —soltaste un bufido a modo de risa. Normalitos, sí. Jinki aprovechó para tirarte su bola de papel a la cabeza. Merecido.— Te voy a asesinar. A lo que iba… Sí, somos todos gente decente, pero hay un chaval que me saca un poco de mis casillas.

    — ¿Ah, sí? —interesado, te acercaste más a él y miraste a los lados con cautela, como si el susodicho se encontrara por los alrededores en ese momento. Cosa bastante improbable dado que no había mucha gente ahí.

    — Sí. Es un puto patán. Como aparentemente seguimos en el instituto, hemos hecho una especie de prueba oral para testear nuestros conocimientos. Hemos ido respondiendo por turnos algunas preguntas básicas y el mendrugo este no se sabía ninguna. Me ha puesto negro. —se masajeó el ceño con los dedos, en señal de desesperación.— Lo peor de todo no es que no supiera nada, es que a veces hasta se enorgullecía de ello y se reía. ¿Pero sabes quién más se reía?

    — Nadie.

    — Exactamente. Me ha dado rabia, sabes que no aguanto a los que se apuntan a los cursos para acabar haciendo… absolutamente nada. A esos también los voy a asesinar, pero tú vas primero. 

    — Qué violencia nene. Aún no sabes si va a rendir bien en clase o no. Ten en cuenta que aquí se viene a aprender, si hubiese venido enseñado no se habría apuntado directamente, ¿No crees? —añadiste, completamente seguro de que Jinki no había sopesado esa posibilidad. Por muy amable y suave que fuera siempre, había veces que perdía los estribos, y eso era cuando alguien intelectualmente inferior que él hacía el ridículo. O sea, todo el mundo, todo el rato. En eso os parecíais, pero tú eras cien veces más borde y violento. Él era más sosegadito.— ¿Y cómo se llama?

    — Minho. O algo así.

    — Ya veo…

 

Menudo Minho. Esperabas que mejorara sus dotes estudiantiles solo para que a Jinki no le diera un brote psicótico en clase, aunque veías eso imposible. El cabrón tenía mucho autocontrol.

    — Mamón tengo clase, me piro a mi facultad si puedo encontrarla. —te levantaste y le chocaste el puño.— Nos vemos cuando acaben las clases aquí mismo. 

    — Por un sitio al que sabes llegar no lo voy a desaprovechar.

    — Eres una mala persona. —bromeaste, sacándole la lengua— Nos vemos Einstein.

 


End file.
